Trembling
by Thea Rea
Summary: [Hatori and Tohru] [Oneshot] It was the way that she showed how she loved his touch, by trembling.


**Trembling  
****Written By:** Thea Rea.

* * *

**// d i s c l a i m e r // -** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its things.

* * *

Tohru loved the feeling of his arms slowly enveloping her in an embrace and holding her close. The feel of his breath against her cheek, and his fingers running down her arms. It was amazing, beautiful, and it made her shiver ever time. Made her tremble with a feeling that she never knew that she possessed before she met him. 

"Tohru," his voice mumbled into her ear, and she smiled at him, turning her body to face the man she loved. His purple stare pierced through her own, and she almost grew embarrassed at how intent he was at looking at her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist in comfort, pulling her closer to the warmth of his body. A gentle smile cracked on her lips. She breathed silently, her brown eyes slowly closing as he watched her.

"Hatori," she murmured, doe like eyes closing ever so slowly. His purple stare just watched her as she began to fall into her slumber. His black hair pushed out from his face. How had they ended up like this? Holding each other, sleeping so close. The feel of her breath against this face. None of it could have been real. That question floated through his mind, how had they come to be like this? Just... how?

_One Day Ago--_

_"Tohru, I'm sorry," the voice of the young man hit Hatori's ears and caught his interest. "I don't think it would have ever worked out between us." He heard the breath of the young woman falter, and Kyo's face contort with sorrow. "We can't love each other." And then he heard cries fall from the woman's lips. Her sobbing coursed through him, and he saw as Kyo tried to comfort her, but was rejected._

_"K-Kyo! It will work out, I promise you! I love you!" __Her words were so genuine, so sincere, that it almost shocked Hatori. Why was he hiding from them? Why was he even listening to their conversation, this was wrong. He hated to hide like he was, but he couldn't confront them now. Tears were hitting the ground faster then he would have imagined, and he saw Kyo give up and walk away, leaving the brunette to cry on her own. To tremble alone._

_"Honda-kun," Hatori addressed as he came out from where he was hiding. "Honda-kun, are you alright?" She didn't respond to him, her tears still fresh on her face. Their wetness had cut paths down her face, as she finally responded by looking up at him. His breath caught in his throat, she looked so hopeless sitting there all alone. He reached out a hand, but she didn't grasp it. He took a step back, thinking of leaving her there. But her voice tugged her back._

_"Why, Hatori-san? I didn't do anything, did I? Did I chase him away?" She mumbled in her helpless tone, one that broke the heart of the usually aloof doctor. He walked towards her again, and sat down next to her on the ground. He looked at her with worry plainly seen in his gaze. He turned his head, because he couldn't bear it for long. And she choked back another sob, deciding to cling to the man's arm. "I must look like an idiot right now..." she muttered through hard breaths._

_"No, you're just heartbroken," he said softly, wrapping an arm around the sobbing girl, something he never would have done before. She reacted to his touch with a shiver, a tremble going through her body. He didn't notice, and merely began to console her, "I was like this when Kana left, but I don't want you to turn out like I have, Honda-kun. I don't want you to be miserable for your whole life." She clung harder onto his arm, and then pulled her face into it. He looked down at her with a raised eye-brow._

_"Are you really Hatori-san?" she whispered, and tilted her head forward, a smile softly taking a place on her lips. "Because if you ever get really lonely, I'm always there to help you get better." She rose up a bit, meeting him at eye level. He saw her breath unevenly for a second, and he began to worry about her health, it was a bit chilly out today. But as she gently pushed her lips onto his, he was taken by surprise, and even more surprisingly, began to respond to it. And that was how it began..._

_--End Flash Back_

Her eyes fluttered open again, and he felt the familiar bit of her tremble as he stroked her naked arm. His purple eyes only slightly open. "Tohru," he whispered. "Why do you always shake when I touch you?" His voice was so soft that she hardly heard him, but she had, and she moved her face closer to his, lips brushing. "Because I enjoy your touch so much." And they divulged in each others company once more, lips meeting in a soft embrace, hands everywhere. It was her way of saying she enjoyed his touch, by Trembling.

**// r a n t i n g // -** Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review.

Thanks again for reading,  
**Thea.**


End file.
